Excerpts
by Purple Astro1
Summary: I got bored. This is basically Reunions 1 from Rowina's point of view. Very angsty.


EXCERPTS FROM THE DIARY OF ROWINA MARIA ANGELINA DeSANTOS  
  
  
Disclaimer: I was bored, so I thought I'd stick Rowina's viewpoint down. Warning: If you haven't read at least the first part of the Reunions trilogy, this will make absolutely no sense and will just be a really depressing, pointless piece of...hey! No, it actually is more depressing than I thought it would be. If you disagree with my treatment of Rowina, feel free to tell me so. I don't have to pay attention, after all. :)  
PS: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
  
  
6th June   
My brother's...not really very smart. Is he trying to make it obvious?  
.........  
No, that's not really fair. No one does seem to notice...I guess that's Zordon's doing. It must be, because it is obvious. I mean, they always dress in the same colours, they run off all the time, and if Rocky's anything to go by, they've always got bruises. Stupid Tengas.  
  
Yes, there is a reason behind this little rant. I went to find Rocky today...well, I went to sort of 'accidentally' happen upon him. I can't help it, Adam's cute. Anyway, Goldar nabbed me...my fault, I wasn't paying attention. Tommy rescued me, but it was still scary. Hence the whole 'my brother's stupid' thing. Just blowing off steam, I guess. Good thing no one on Earth can read Kerovian...or I'd be in serious trouble. I know you read this, Michelle!   
  
  
12th October  
I hate Zhane.  
  
13th October  
I hate Zhane.  
  
14th October  
I hate...no, wait.  
I really hate Zhane.  
  
15th October  
I hate being Rowina. My parents just died-no, my parents were just killed-and I can't even grieve properly. I never thought I'd say this, but it's a good thing the other kids don't like me to play with them. It gives me an excuse to stay away from them.  
  
I went to see Billy today. I think he was surprised to see me. I know his Dad was.  
"You said I could come over if I wanted to...It's a bad time. I'll come back."  
"No, no." he looked worried as he stepped forward. "I just wasn't expecting you. Does Rocky know you're here?" I shook my head.  
"Mama told me I needed fresh air, but she doesn't know where I've gone. 'S ok. Alpha always watches to see if they're looking for me." I displayed my watch.  
"He does? I didn't know that."  
"Well, not when I'm in school or stuff like that. How do you think he knew Goldar was in the park four months ago?" I bit my lip and turned away. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I chided myself. That was stupid.   
"That bothers you." It wasn't a question, so I didn't pretend it was.  
"A bit. Something...similar happened when I was smaller, before I moved here." I forced a smile. I think he knew I was faking. "Bad memories. It happens."  
"Yeah. I know." For a minute he was caught in memories of his own. Then he shook his head and turned to me. "Anything in particular you wished to converse about?"  
"No." He raised an eyebrow at that. "What's this?" I pointed at a mess of tubing on his desk. His eyes lit up, and he started explaining it. I'm smart-the school says I'm gifted-but I understood about every fourth word, the ands and ifs and buts. I nodded anyway and tried to pretend I knew what was going on.  
  
Time flew, actually, and soon I had to leave. Billy said I could come back any time. I said I would, and made some joke about his experiment, I don't remember what. He laughed, though. I remember that. Zhane never laughed at my jokes, just groaned or told me he'd heard that one before. But Billy laughed.  
  
23rd December  
It's the wrong time of year for this. Not that winter means much here in California. It's a good thing I was so young when I came here, or I'd have baked. KO is not this warm, ever.  
  
I miss Billy.  
  
I understand why he left. I mean, death, or leaving the planet. Hey, I faced the same thing, right? He knew it...  
He wasn't going to say goodbye.  
That hurts, more than anything. I thought I'd earned more than that. If Rocky wasn't so bad at hiding his feelings, I wouldn't have known until I turned up at his house yesterday. As it was, I almost missed him. I caught him just before he left.  
"You're leaving?" I hated the little-girl-lost tone in my voice. I hadn't meant it to be there. This was hard enough on him already.  
"I have to." I stared at him for a minute.  
"You didn't tell me." He flushed slightly, not looking at me.  
"I didn't want to, y'know...bring back memories."  
"Bull." He blinked; I never curse. Ever. One thing both my brothers are agreed on. Cursing=bad. "You just didn't want to look at me."  
"That's not it." he protested.  
"So look at me." Very slowly, he did. And as soon as his gaze met mine, I broke down. Leaning on the nearest counter, I cried the tears I hadn't been able to cry for my parents. Instead I cried for my friend.  
  
  
24th December  
My diary's very depressing. I've just been looking back over it, and it's very depressing. I'll have to try and watch that. It's Christmas, after all. The very time of year...this is too depressing. It's like someone said, 'Let's copy Roena's life and give it to an older male.' That's Billy right now. Only, he can come back sometime...  
  
  
4th February  
I told Rocky today.   
I couldn't help it. Zordon called us both to the Command Centre so he could comfort me. Kinwon called. Zhane's been hurt...I knew that...and placed in Cryogenic Suspension. After listening to all that and not-metaphorically-running away screaming, Rocky deserved to know. Obviously, Zordon agreed, or he wouldn't have called Rocky there.  
I can't write anymore right now.  
  
  
21st September  
Tommy and most of his group are giving up their powers in a few days. It's odd, they're not the first group I've see do it, but it's the first time it's hit me like this. It's the first time I've ever, ever been glad I'm not a Ranger.  
There's something odd about Tommy...I can't pin it down. Not without breaking my promise, anyway, and I can't do that. I found myself warning him to be careful, though, and that was weird. Tommy's always careful, that's what makes him a good leader.  
Oh well. It'll come to me in time, I guess.  
  
  
29th February  
A lot to fill in, since I've been out of commission for a few days. 24th, I met Tommy again. I knew, just from looking at him, that his power was gone. Oh, not totally, it never goes totally, but he was different. Divatox is a cow.  
Anyway, Tommy came to the Command Centre. I had to reassure Andros that Zhane's fine, or as fine as he can be, and while I was doing that Dimitria convinced Tommy that I was in denial. So he tried to help me out. I got so upset while trying to convince him I'm not that I sort of walked under a car. Yeah, real plausible, Ro. Anyway, ill winds, because Zhane and I, our spirits touched while we were both unconscious. I feel better...but I don't want to be Roena right now. Roena's lost and alone, I don't want that. Rowina's right where she belongs...I'm never gonna pull this off.  
  
  
11th August  
The Command Centre's gone.  
Dimitria, Alpha, the team...all gone. All taken, by Divatox.   
Justin tells me that Divatox was called to Summaria by Dark Spectre. The guy's scary, I'll grant you, but no worse looking than Maligore, and she was planning to marry him....Getting off track. TJ and the others left, heading into space with Alpha to try and rescue Zordon. I feel bad for him. He was always so nice to me. But that's part of Roena's life, and I'm actively squishing her every time she pops up. There are things I can't forget, to go with the things I can't help but remember.  
  
This is ridiculous. What kind of eleven-year-old writes like this?  
  
12th August  
I recognised the ship.  
  
Nasada showed footage of the Ranger's shuttle docking with another ship. It was just a sonar picture, but the Megaship has a hell of an outline.   
  
Andros is here. Over my head, somewhere, in orbit. That means Zhane's here, and ok. If something were wrong, nothing would stop Andros from coming for me. I know that, as surely as I know the Earth is round. I should know about Zhane, of course, but his hypersleep-no, that's an excuse. It was bad before that.  
  
I couldn't help it. Zhane was doing everything I was banned from. I know-that is, my head knows he was doing it to find me. To be with me, to keep me safe once again. But my heart...I had to block it. For my sanity, for Zhane's heart. So he couldn't feel the hate that crept into mine. The hypersleep was nothing, the Yoko factor. The breach was there, it just showed it up.  
  
Come back to me, Zhane. I'll stay with you always, I promise.  
  
Come home.  
  
25th August  
Andros is on Earth.   
  
He came back with TJ and the others to get his ship fixed. I couldn't believe he'd actually accept their help, but not only that, he's made them Rangers as well.  
  
Good for him.   
  
I'm keeping out of his way. He knows I'm here. If he wants me, he can come find me.  
  
No I am not being childish!  
  
20th August, 1 year later  
Zhane's alive!!!!  
  
He was on the beach earlier, with the team. They fought one of Astronema's monsters. I wasn't there, but it was all over the news, along with the usual 'Who is the mystery new Ranger?' stuff that always comes.  
  
He's alive. And he looks well. But his morph wore off. Ecliptor almost killed him.  
  
No one noticed. No one knows what to look for. Only me.  
  
Zhane, your morph's unstable. Be careful, Brother. I couldn't take it if something...  
  
  
31st August  
This will be my last entry for a while. I'm leaving with Zhane.  
  
I taught Justin Kerovian. If I don't come back, he'll translate this diary and give it to Rocky. I want him to know, there was nothing more he could have done for me. Rocky, you hear that? I know you're thinking 'If I'd done something more, maybe she'd have stayed.' For once, hermano, this has nothing to do with you. I couldn't have asked for a better brother. I don't know what I did to deserve you. This is about me. This is something I have to do. It's not your fault.   
  
Take care of Mama for me. And try to be happy.  
  
I'm going home.  



End file.
